Meet You Again
by KayTo RyuuJin
Summary: "Mr. Malfoy, hari ini, masa tahananmu telah berakhir. Silahkan nikmati kebebasanmu"... Warning: SLASH, HarCo, OOC... Enjoy It... DON'T LIKE DON'T READ...


**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Pairing**

Harry Potter – Draco Malfoy

**Genre**

Romance – General

**Rating & Warning**

T. OOC, OOC, OOC, Typo(s), Modified Canon.

Setting: 5 Tahun Setelah Perang.

**oOo**

"Mr. Malfoy, hari ini, masa tahananmu telah berakhir. Silahkan nikmati kebebasanmu"

**Meet You Again**** © Kaito Zephyros™**

Malam ini Harry memutuskan untuk sekedar jalan-jalan menelusuri jalanan malam kota London untuk menghilangkan sejenak kelelahan dari pekerjaannya sebagai Auror di Kementrian Sihir.

Harry Potter, The Boy Who Win, anak yang mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan, Lord Voldemort, penyihir terkejam di dunia. Sekarang dia tengah bekerja di Kementrian Sihir sebagai Auror, dia menjabat sebagai Wakil Kepala Auror, karena memang kemampuannya dalam pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam sangat tinggi, dan lagi, dia adalah orang yang mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan.

Harry melihat arlojinya, masih jam setengah tujuh, dan dia belum ada niat untuk kembali ke rumahnya, Grimmauld Place no. 12, rumah yang diwariskan ayah babtisnya, Sirius Black. Ya, siapa yang tidak bosan tinggal sendirian di rumah yang sangat besar itu. Bosan jalan-jalan, Harry memutuskan pergi ke Bar Muggle untuk sekedar menikmati Firewhiskey a la Muggle untuk menghangatkan tubuh.

Harry tak mau berlama-lama di Bar itu karena rasa bosan kembali menghampirinya. Akhirnya, dia pun memutuskan untuk kembali jalan-jalan mencari tempat sepi untuk pulang ke rumahnya dengan ber-Apparate.

Harry tiba di gang sempit di antara pertokoan Muggle. Disana dia melihat dua orang tengah melakukan percobaan pemerkosaan pada seseorang. Harry tercekat melihat siapa yang hampir dirape oleh orang-orang itu. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang platinum dengan pakaian yang sedikit lusuh yang sudah dirobek dengan paksa tengah terkapar. Harry sedikit mendekat dan dia semakin yakin kalau pemuda korban itu adalah orang yang dikenalnya, Draco Malfoy.

"Hei, Lepaskan dia!" teriak Harry yang sedang dalam mode Hero.

Kedua orang itu langsung marah karena kegiatan mereka di-interupsi. "Hei, lihat, ada pahlawan kemalaman rupanya," kata salah seorang dari Muggle itu. "Jhon, bereskan dia! Aku akan melanjutkan kegiatanku," lanjutnya.

"Baik Bos," jawab orang yang lain. Kemudian dia berjalan mendekati Harry, dan, sesuatu yang panjang dan keras keluar dari celananya. Ya, dia mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat besi.

Kemudian orang itu menyerang Harry dengan brutal. Dengan kemampuan bela diri Muggle yang dipelajarinya entah darimana, sangat mudah mengalahkan Muggle itu. Apalagi dengan menendang bagian terlarangnya.

Satu orang tepar, kemudian Harry berjalan kearah orang yang sudah hampir me-rape Draco. Napas Harry kembali tercekat melihat betapa memprihatinkannya kondisi Draco saat ini. Dan itu membuat Harry semakin marah.

"Lepaskan dia, dasar brengsek!" Harry memukul orang itu dan membantingnya ke tembok.

Harry kemudian memapah Draco supaya lari meninggalkan gang itu. Setelah menemukan gang sepi lainnya, kemudian Harry membawa Draco ber-Apparate menuju Grimmauld Place No. 12.

.

#

.

Draco masih bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya saat Harry berhasil membawanya ber-Apparate ke rumah Harry.

"Apa yang terjadi, Draco? Kenapa kau tidak melawan orang-orang itu?" tanya Harry setelah berhasil membersihkan tubuh Draco dengan sihir dan mengganti pakaian Draco dengan piyama. Kemudian dia memapah Draco menuju sebuah kamar di lantai dua.

"Aku terlalu lelah untuk melawan mereka." Jawab Draco setelah berhasil berbaring di kasur kamar itu.

Ingin sekali Harry tertawa dan mengejek Draco saat ini, seperti yang biasa dilakukan Draco padanya saat di Hogwarts dulu. Namun, sekarang semuanya telah berakhir, begitu pun dengan pertengkarang mereka. Itu dibuktikan dengan Harry yang mulai memanggil 'Draco' saat mereka terakhir kali bertemu lima tahun lalu. Lagipula, menertawakan dan mengejek Draco sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat.

"Kapan kau bebas dari Azkaban?" tanya Harry mencairkan suasana yang sempat hening sejenak tadi.

"kemarin," jawab Draco lirih.

"Maaf, kesaksianku pada sidang Wizengamot lima tahun lalu hanya bisa meringankan hukuman keluargamu saja," Kata Harry merasa bersalah.

"Bukan, itu bukan salahmu. Lagipula, kami memang pantas mendapatkannya. Setelah apa yang kami lalukan dulu, terlebih padamu, maafkan kami" jawab Draco.

Harry kemudian duduk di samping Draco dan menepuk pundak Draco lembut. "It's Okay, Draco. Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak dulu" kata Harry sambil tersenyum. Dan dia tidak menyadari kalau sekarang dada Draco sedang berdebar kencang. "Um... Bagaimana keadaan orang tuamu sekarang? Apa mereka juga bebas?" Tanya Harry.

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Draco berubah murung, ada sorot mata yang terluka disana, dan perasaan Harry menjadi tidak enak.

"Mum dan Dad... tewas di Azkaban setahun yang lalu," jawab Draco lirih dan sebutir air mata jatuh dari mata abu-abunya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, napas Harry kembali tercekat. "Mereka tewas karena di siksa oleh Death Eater lain yang dendam pada mereka, dan sialnya, para penjaga pun ikut menyiksa mereka tanpa alasan, mereka tewas setelah dikecup oleh Dementor, " Lanjut Draco yang air matanya telah mengalir dengan deras. Tanpa sadar, Harry memeluk Draco, berharap dapat menenangkannya. "Sekarang aku sendirian, tak ada teman, tak ada yang menemani dan melanjutkan kehidupan yang tak tentu arah. Aku sendirian, Potter. AKU SENDIRIAN! LEBIH BAIK AKU MATI DAN MENYUSUL ORANG TUAKU!" kata Draco menumpahkan semuanya di dada Harry.

Harry semakin memeluk Draco dengan erat sambil mengusap punggung Draco dengan lembut.

"Tidak! Kau punya teman, aku temanmu sekarang. Dan kau tidak sendirian, aku akan menemanimu dan tetaplah hidup, dengan begitu kau bisa menemaniku," jawab Harry, dan itu membuat Draco yang sedari tadi bergetar menjadi sedikit tenang.

"Thanks, Potter"

"Harry! Panggil aku 'Harry' Draco!"

"Yes, Thanks Harry," jawab Draco dan dibalas dengan senyum lembutnya, dan itu membuat dada Draco kembali bergetar.

"Sekarang tidurlah, Draco. Kau membutuhkan itu," kata Harry hendak meninggalkan Draco. Namun, saat Harry akan berjalan, tangannya dipegang oleh Draco, dan itu membuatnya berhenti.

"Kau bilang kau akan menemaniku, kalau begitu, temani aku disini, malam ini, Harry," pinta Draco sambil menarik Harry supaya naik ke tempat tidurnya.

Harry tersenyum dan melakukan apa yang diminta oleh Draco. Diapun duduk disebelah Draco dan membiarkan kepala Draco bersandar di dadanya. Dia bisa mendengarkan detak jantung Harry yang sedikit berpacu. Kemudian hening kembali menyapa mereka.

"Umm... Harry, apa kau mengenal Zabini dan Nott?" tanya Draco memecah keheningan yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu.

"Maksudmu Blaise dan Theo?"

"Kau mengenal mereka?" tanya Draco sedikit tidak percaya.

"Yeah... kami sudah bersahabat sejak lulus Hogwarts, Blaise bekerja sebagai Auror, sama denganku dan Ron. Sedangkan Theo bekerja sebagai karyawan di Departemen Hubungan Sihir Internasional. Oya, begitu juga dengan Pansy, kami bersahabat" Jawab Harry.

"Pansy Parkinson? Tapi, bagaimana? Bukankah dia selalu membuatmu kesal dulu?" tanya Draco lagi yang semakin tidak percaya pada pendengarannya. Ternyata waktu lima tahun benar-benar merubah segalanya.

"Itu dulu. Sekarang kami sudah bersahabat. Dia sudah minta maaf secara pribadi padaku. Sebenarnya dia gadis yang baik, mungkin bawaan ayahnya yang terlalu keras membuatnya seperti itu. Sekarang dia bekerja sebagai karyawan di Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir Intenasional, sama dengan Hermione. Memangnya ada apa? Kenapa kau menanyakan mereka?" tanya Harry lagi.

"Tidak, hanya saja, mereka adalah sahabatku di Hogwarts. Entahlah sekarang," jawab Draco sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada Harry untuk menahan emosinya.

"Draco, sekali sahabat tetap sahabat, ingat itu! Dan satu hal yang tidak kau ketahui, kalau mereka juga sangat merindukanmu," kata Harry lembut sambil terus memainkan helaian rambut Draco yang terasa halus di jari-jarinya. 'Begitupun denganku,' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka," kata Draco yang lebih seperti permintaan.

"Baiklah, akan aku usahakan mengundang mereka makan malam disini besok," jawab Harry. "Sekarang tidurlah, Draco! Kau benar-benar membutuhkan itu, wajahmu lebih pucat dari biasanya."

"Thanks, Harry. Untuk semuanya," kata Draco tulus. Kemudian dia menyamankan diri di dada Harry sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Harry. Berharap pemuda berambut berantakan itu tak meninggalkannya.

Jantung Harry seakan ingin melompat. Bagaimana tidak, dia tak habis pikir karena dia akhirnya bertemu lagi dengan pemuda berambut pirang itu. Bahkan sekarang pemuda itu berada dalam pelukannya untuk tidur. Dan dia yakin kalau Draco sekarang benar-benar bisa mendengar detak jantungnya.

Harry sangat bahagia sekarang bisa bersama dengan pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata abu-abu itu, bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya. Ya, Harry mencintai Draco. Hal itu disadarinya saat penyesalan pada dirinya karena usahanya untuk bisa membebaskan keluarga Malfoy belum maksimal. Dia benar-benar menyesal tak bisa membebaskan kelurga orang yang dicintainya. Tapi sekarang, pemuda itu sudah berada dalam pelukannya. Tanpa sadar, Harry mencuri sebuah kecupan di bibir tipis Draco yang dingin namun terasa lembut di bibirnya.

Daripada melakukan hal yang iya iya pada Draco, Harry memutuskan untuk tidur saja. Setelah menyamankan posisinya, diapun menutup matanya. Tapi dia tak menyadari kalau sebuah senyuman sudah tercipta di bibir yang tadi baru saja di kecupnya.

.

#

.

Harry terbangun pagi sekali. Entah mengapa, tidurnya malam ini nyenyak sekali, apa mungkin karena kehadiran Draco di sebelahnya? Entahlah. Harry bergerak pelan untuk turun dari kasur itu supaya tidak membangunkan Draco yang tengah tertidur dengan wajah damai dan sedikit polos. Dia pun keluar dari kamar itu dengan menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak melakukan hal yang iya iya pada Draco.

Harry tiba di kamarnya dengan wajah yang masih sedikit memerah. Daripada kembali memikirkan hal yang iya iya, diapun memutuskan untuk mandi dan membersihkan diri dari pikirannya yang sedikit kotor.

.

.

"Kreacher!" panggil Harry setelah dia selesai mandi dan berpakaian, dia pun turun menuju dapur. Dan dengan bunyi 'POP' pelan, peri rumah tua yang dipanggilnya pun datang.

"Mr. Harry Potter memanggil Kreacher, Sir?" sapa Kreacher sopan.

"Ya, tolong siapkan makan pagi untukku!" perintah Harry walaupun dia bersikeras kalau itu bukan perintah melainkan lebih tepat meminta tolong. "Oya, di atas ada Mr. Draco Malfoy, tolong siapkan makanan untuknya kalau dia sudah bangun!" lanjutnya.

"Baiklah Mr. Harry Potter, Sir," jawab peri rumah tua itu.

Tak perlu menunggu lama masakan buatan Kreacher, karena dengan cepat, makanan lezat sudah memenuhi meja di depannya.

Selesai makan, Harry langsung pergi ke Kementrian dengan jaringan Floo. Dengan tidak lupa sebelumnya berpamitan kepada Draco. Tapi setelah dilihat di kamarnya, Draco masih tertidur. Kemudian Harry meletakkan satu stel pakaian beserta jubah semi formal di atas kasur Draco dan langsung pergi.

.

#

.

Draco bangun dari tidurnya dan tak mendapati Harry di sampingnya. Dia pun melirik jam yang ada di dinding kamar itu. Sudak lewat jam sembilan, dan dia yakin kalau Harry sudah berangkat kerja sejak tadi. Dia kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi ruangan itu untuk mandi dan membersihkan diri.

Selesai mandi, dia menemukan pakaian di atas kasurnya, dan kemudian di pakainya. Draco yakin itu adalah pakaian Harry, karena baju itu sedikit lebih besar dari ukuran badannya. Ya, memang, sekarang tubuh Harry lebih berisi dari pada terakhir Draco ingat, dan tubuhnya sedikit lebih kecil dari Harry, bahkan sekarang Harry sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Mungkin itu adalah pengaruh makanan Azkaban yang tidak enak dan bergizi.

Setelah berpakaian, Draco keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati peri rumah di depan pintu kamarnya, Draco tahu kalau itu adalah Kreacher, peri rumah yang mengabdi pada keluarga Black.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy, sir, selamat datang kembali, Kreacher siap melayani anda, sir" sapa Kreacher formal sambil membungkuk Hormat. Dia terlihat bersemangat, Mungkin karena salah satu dari keturunan Black ada di rumah ini.

"Bisa buatkan aku makanan? Aku sangat lapar" perintah Draco. Ya, dia memang lapar sekali. Perutnya belum diisi sejak keluar dari Azkaban dua hari lalu.

"Makanan untuk anda sudah siap, sir. Anda bisa langsung makan sekarang," jawab Kreacher. "Ada yang lain, sir?"

"Tidak, kau boleh pergi sekarang," jawab Draco kemudian berjalan menuju dapur untuk memakan makanannya.

.

#

.

Selesai makan Draco duduk-duduk di ruang kelurga, di sana ada perapian. Setelah menyalakan perapian, kemudian dia duduk di sofa tunggal berwarna hijau di sana. Daripada mati bosan, dia pun membaca koran yang ada di meja.

Saat sedang asik membaca, tiba-tiba perapian disana menyala hijau, kemudian menampakkan sosok wanita paruh baya yang awalnya Draco kira adalah bibi Bella. Namun setelah diperhatikan, Draco sadar kalau itu adalah Andromeda Tonks, kakak ibunya yang lain.

"Draco, apakah itu kau?" Andromeda yang baru keluar dari perapian dikejutkan dengan sosok Draco di ruangan itu. Kemudian dia berlari dan memeluk Draco, keponakannya yang tidak begitu dikenalnya.

Draco sedikit terkejut, tapi dia bisa langsung membalas pelukan bibinya itu. Karena dia tahu Andromeda adalah orang yang baik. Dan juga, Andromeda lah yang sering menjenguk ibunya di Azkaban, setidaknya, satu kali seminggu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Draco? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Andromeda. "Kau pasti sangat terpukul dengan kematian orang tuamu, begitu pun dengan ku, tapi Cissy sudah menitipkanmu sepenuhnya pada ku"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Mrs. Tonks," jawab Draco sopan.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau bisa memanggil ku 'Aunt 'Dromeda' atau kau bisa memanggilku 'Andromeda' saja."

"Thanks Aunt 'Dromeda," jawab Draco yang kemudian memberi salam pada wanita lain di belakang Andromeda yang sedang bersama seorang anak kecil yang rambutnya bisa berubah-ubah. "Good morning, Mrs. Weasley,"

"Good morning, Draco" jawab Molly.

"Nah, Teddy, kemarilah! Beri salam pada Uncle Draco mu!" suruh Andromeda pada anak kecil tadi.

Kemudian Teddy berjalan ke arah Draco, setelah sampai, dia mengucapkan salam dengan formal. "Good morning, Uncle Draco,"

"Selamat pagi, adik kecil. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Draco.

"Teddy Remus Lupin," jawab Teddy semangat.

"Dia anak Tonks dan Professor Lupin?" Tanya Draco pada Andromeda. "Tapi, bukankah Professor Lupin…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Teddy normal. Lihat kemampuan Metamorpmagus-nya, itu diturunkan langsung dari ibunya," jawab Andromeda.

"GrandMa, boleh Teddy main dengan Uncle Draco?" Tanya Teddy pada neneknya, Andromeda.

Andromeda memandang Draco meminta persetujuan. Namun Draco hanya diam, kurang ekspresi seperti biasanya. "Coba kau Tanya pada Uncle-mu, Teddy!" kata Andromeda.

Melihat pandangan memohon pada mata Teddy, membuat Draco tak kuasa menolaknya. "Baiklah, kau bisa bermain denganku, tapi dengan satu syarat, jangan panggil aku 'Uncle', aku belum terlalu tua untuk dipanggil paman," Kata Draco lembut dan dijawab dengan senyum yang sumringah dari Teddy.

.

#

.

Harry memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal hari ini. Tentunya setelah mengundang teman-temannya untuk makan malam di rumahnya. Harry bilang akan ada kejutan untuk mereka, dan, siapa yang bisa menolak kejutan.

Harry pulang menggunakan Jaringan Floo. Setelah sampai di Grimmaild Place no. 12, dia mendapati Andromeda dan Molly sedang berbincang.

"Kau sudah pilang, Harry?" tanya Molly langsung memberikan pelukan hangat pada Harry dan dilanjutkan dengan Andromeda.

"Apa kalian sudah bertemu dengan Draco?" tanya Harry.

"Ya, kami sudah bertemu dengannya," jawab Andromeda.

"Lalu, dimana dia?" tanya Harry lagi.

"Mungkin dia ada di kamarnya," jawab Andromeda.

"Apa kalian bersama Teddy?"

"Teddy sedang tidur, mungkin dia kelelahan setelah bermain seharian dengan Draco," kali ini yang menjawab adalah Molly, dan Harry hanya tersenyum membalasnya.

Kemudian Harry pergi ke kamar Draco setelah berpamitan dengan Andromeda dan Molly.

Harry tiba di kamar Draco, kemudian mengetuk pintunya. Berharap pemuda yang dicarinya tidak tidur. Harapan Harry terkabul karena ada jawaban dari dalam. Lalu Harry membuka pintu itu, dan mendapati Draco tengah membaca buku di atas kasurnya.

"Kau sudah pulang, Harry?" tanya Draco.

"Yeah, baru saja," jawab Harry. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sejauh ini baik-baik saja," jawab Draco. Ya, sekarang keadaannya sudah lebih baik dari kemarin. Kulitnya tak sepucat kemarin dan penampilannya juga sudah tidak memperihatinkan lagi. "Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mengundang mereka?"

"Ya, mungkin mereka akan datang sebentar lagi" jawab Harry. "Kalau begitu, kau bisa langsung ke ruang makan sekarang, kau tak ingin merusak kejutannya, kan?"

"Apa? Apa kau jadikan aku sebuah kajutan? Kau pikir aku ini barang apa?"

"Ya, kau adalah barang langka," gurau Harry dan membuat Draco sedikit tersinggung. Tapi dia tidak marah. "Ayo cepat, Draco!" kemudian Harry berjalan ke arah Draco dan menariknya supaya turun dari tempat tidurnya. Tapi, entah itu ulah Draco atau memang ulahnya, tapi sepertinya Harry tertarik ke bawah dan itu membuatnya terjatuh dan langsung menimpa tubuh Draco di atas ranjang. Posisi sekarang adalah Harry berada di atas Draco.

Keduanya terkejut melihat satu sama lain sangat berdekatan seperti ini. Kali ini Draco sadar kalau Harry sangat tampan, dengan rambut hitamnya yang selalu berantakan dan mata hijau emeraldnya yang bersinar hangat yang mampu membuat dunia Draco luluh lantak. Dan sekarang, dia semakin menyukai, atau lebih tepatnya, semakin mencintai Harry. Ya, Draco mencintai Harry, itu disadarinya sudah sejak lama, sejak dia melihat Harry di tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts. Dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Begitupun dengan Harry, dia baru sadar betapa tampannya Draco, dengan rambut pirang platinum-nya yang selalu terlihat rapi dan mata abu-abunya yang sekarang bersinar cerah dan tak ada lagi sorot luka seperti kemarin. Ingin sekali Harry mencium bibir tipis di depannya seperti yang dilakukannya malam lalu. Tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya, takut Draco tidak sehati dengannya.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat, mereka akan datang sebentar lagi," kata Harry sambil beranjak dari atas Draco dan menarik tangan Draco supaya dia berdiri. Ada sorot kecewa dari mata abu-abu Draco, tapi Harry mengetahuinya. Yang harus dilakukan Harry hanyalah menunggu dan memastikan.

.

#

.

Satu-persatu teman-teman Harry datang melalui jaringan Floo. Dimulai dengan Hermione, Ron, Pansy, Theo kemudian Blaise.

"Mana kejutan untuk kami, Harry," tagih Pansy.

"Kalian tunggu saja, nah, ayo kita langsung makan saja," ajak Harry semakin membuat teman-temannya penasaran. Lalu mereka semua berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Setelah Harry membuka pintu ruang makan itu, betapa terkejutnya semua teman-temannya melihat siapa yang tengah duduk di kursi ruangan itu.

"Draco, kau kah itu?" Theo lah yang pertama kali membuka suara. Kemudian Draco berdiri dan menghadap teman-temannya. Theo langsung berlari dan memeluk Draco erat diikuti oleh Pansy.

Draco sangat senang karena teman-temannya masih mau menerimanya. "I'm fine, Theo, Pans" kata Draco melepaskan pelukannya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Draco," kata Blaise menepuk pelan pundak Draco.

"Ya, selamat datang kembali," ulang Theo.

"Selamat datang kembali, Drakie" kata Pansy.

"Thanks," kata Draco tulus. "Dan jangan panggil aku 'Drakie', Pans!" lanjut Draco dan dijawab dengan cengiran dari Pansy.

Kemudian Hermione mendekati Draco, memberikan pelukan singkat. "Selamat datang kembali, Draco," kata Hermione akrab, "Dan kau bisa memanggilku Hermione saja."

"Thanks, 'Mione,"

Lalu Ron menyalami Draco dengan sedikit formal. "Selamat datang kembali,"

"Thanks, Ron,"

"Tak masalah." Jawab Ron.

Harry sangat senang melihat teman-temannya senang. Diapun tersenyum lebar melihat teman-temannya memberikan pelukan dan salaman kepada Draco, tanda mereka semua memang sangat merindukan pemuda berambut platinum itu.

"Thanks, Harry," Kata Draco, kali ini dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Yes, Thanks, Harry. Untuk semua kejutan ini," sambung teman-temannya.

Kemudian semuanya duduk di depan meja masing-masing. Harry duduk di sebelah Draco, Ron dan Hermione duduk berhadapan dan Pansy di sebelah Hermione, sedangkan Blaise dan Theo duduk berdua di sebelah Draco, tapi agak kepinggir. Sepertinya mereka memiliki dunia sendiri. Ya, mereka memang memiliki hubungan khusus, dan mereka sudah menjalinnya sejak tahun ketiga mereka di Hogwarts.

Semua asik mengobrol. Tiba-tiba Pansy bertanya, "Harry, bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa menemukan Draco?" dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat semua diam, termasuk Blaise dan Theo pun diam bersiap memdengarkan cerita dari Harry.

"Kalian benar-benar ingin mendengarkannya?" tanya Harry dan dijawab dengan anggukan antusias dari teman-temannya. "Baiklah."

Kemudian Harry mencerikan bagaimana dia bisa bertemu dengan Draco. Tentu saja melewatkan bagian dimana Draco hampir di-rape oleh Muggle. Dan diganti dengan Draco yang sedang jalan-jalan sendirian di dunia Muggle. Tidak semuanya bohong sih, karena memang awalnya Draco jalan-jalan di dunia Muggle.

"Tak kusangka ternyata seorang Draco Malfoy mau berjalan-jalan di dunia Muggle," komentar Ron dan berhasil mendapat sikutan keras dari Hermione.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku belum ada niat kembali ke Manor," jawab Draco.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kedua orang tuamu, Draco, apa mereka juga sudah bebas?" tanya Theo.

Tiba-tiba, wajah Draco kembali murung, dan sebuah air mata jatuh dari mata abu-abunya. Perasaan semua orang di sana menjadi tidak enak, terlebih pada Theo. Kemudian Harry bergeser mendekati Draco lalu merangkul leher Draco pelan dan membiarkan Draco menangis di bahunya.

"Mr dan Mrs Malfoy tewas di Azkaban setahun lalu," jawab Harry dan membuat semua orang yang ada disana terkejut. Air mata mengalir deras dari mata Theo. Kemudian Blaise memeluk Theo dan membiarkannya menangis di dadanya.

"Hanya Aunt Cissy sosok ibu bagiku," kata Theo lirih di dada Blaise.

"Kami semua turut beduka atas kematian orang tuamu, Draco," kata Pansy yang sekarang air matanya telah mengalir deras. Dia memang yang salah satu dekat dengan kedua Malfoy senior itu.

"Sebaiknya kita jangan membicarakan kedua orang tuanya dulu," kata Harry pelan hampir tak bersuara, namun semua orang yang melihat gerak bibirnya bisa mengerti dengan ucapannya.

Setelah suasana yang sedikit tegang tadi, dan setelah semuanya kembali relaks, Draco, Theo, Pansy sudah berhenti dari tangisnya. Tiba-tiba Teddy datang bersama Andromeda dan merubah total suasana.

"'Arry..." panggil Teddy sambil berlari dan masuk dalam pelukan ayah babtisnya itu.

"Halo, SweatHeart, apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Harry.

"Ya, nyenyak sekali," jawab Teddy semangat. "Halo, Dwaco," sapa Teddy pada pamannya.

"Jangan panggil aku, Dwaco!" kata Draco yang sudah kembali ke wajah stoik-nya.

"Dwaco, apa kau tadi menangis?" tanya Teddy setelah tiba dipelukan pamannya itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak menangis, mataku masuk debu tadi," kata Draco bohong, tapi Teddy tahu dia berbohong. Ya, dia anak yang pintar.

"Halo semuanya," sapa Teddy sopan pada orang lain yang ada diruangan itu.

"Halo, Teddy, kemarilah!" kata Hermione kemudian mengambil Teddy dari pangkuan Draco, dan memberi Teddy sebuah kecupan di pipinya diikuti oleh Pansy. Sekarang, Teddy masih dalam pangkuan Hermione. Kemudian dia memberikan sebuah tatapan penuh arti pada Ron.

"Ron, kapan kau akan memberikan teman bermain pada Teddy?" Goda Harry dan mendapat Death Glare dari Ron. Dan berhasil membuat semua orang di sana tertawa, termasuk Draco. Tapi dia hanya tersenyum, tidak tertawa lepas seperti yang lainnya.

Ron dan Hermione sudah menikah 2 tahun lalu. Tapi sepertinya Ron belum berhasil membuat keturunan.

"Ya, Ron, kapan kau akan memberikan aku sebuah mainan?" kata Hermione sarkratis, dan berhasil membuat semua orang di sana kembali tertawa, termasuk Draco yang kali ini tertawa lepas dan sangat tidak Malfoy-ish. Melupakan kesedihannya beberapa waktu lalu ketika mengingat orang tuanya.

Semua orang yang melihat kejadian langka itu hanya bisa bengong. Karena, melihat seorang Draco Malfoy tertawa lepas memang pertama kali bagi mereka. "What?" kata Draco sedikit risih dupandangi orang-orang yang sedang bengong.

"Tak kusangka Draco bisa tertawa," komentar Ron dan berhasil mendapatkan Death Glare dari Draco, dan membuat Ron ciut seketika.

"Ya, dia memang bisa tertawa, hanya saja, dia sangat jarang tertawa," bela Theo. "Tapi, aku memang pertama kali melihatnya tertawa lepas seperti itu," lanjutnya dan membuat Draco kembali down.

Komentar orang di sana sangat mengganggu Draco. Hampir saja dia meninggalkan ruangan itu, kalau saja Mrs. Weasley tidak datang membawakan makan malam.

"Makanan sudah siap anak-anak," teriak Mrs. Weasley. Dan dalam sekejap, meja panjang itu sudah dipenuhi oleh makanan.

Kemudian Mrs. Weasley memberikan makanan Teddy pada Hermione dan membiarkannya menyuapi Teddy. Teddy sudah bisa menyuap sendiri, dia juga sudah bisa menggunakan pisau dan garpu, tapi yang dilakukannya saat ini hanyalah pasrah pada Hermione. Karena Teddy adalah anak yang pengertian.

Dan acara makan malam yang berubah menjadi pesta kebebasan Draco itu dilewati dengan meriah. Membuat Draco sejenak melupakan kesedihannya.

.

#

.

Pesta telah selesai, semua teman-teman Harry sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sekarang dia dan Draco ada di kamar Draco. Sekarang mereka tengah duduk bersebelahan di atas tempat tidur Draco.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Draco?" tanya Harry.

"Aku sangat senang, ternyata mereka masih mau berteman dengan mantan Napi sepertiku," jawab Draco.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Sekali teman tetap teman," kata Harry.

"Yes, Terima kasih lagi dariku atas semua yang kau berikan untukku, Harry," kata Draco sangat tulus. Kemudian Harry memandang Draco dan menjawab Draco dengan senyumannya, yang membuat dada Draco kembali berdebar.

Lama mereka hanya memandang mata masing-masing. Draco sudah tenggelam dalam mata emerald Harry. Tiba-tiba Harry mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Draco lembut. Membuat Draco tercekat karena serangan tiba-tiba itu.

Merasa tak ada balasan dari Draco, membuat Harry sedikit kecewa. Kemudian dia melepaskan bibir Draco.

"Sorry," kata Harry.

Draco menggeleng, kemudian dia mendekatkan dirinya pada Harry dan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Harry. Kemudian Draco mencium bibir Harry.

Harry mengerti, kemudian dia mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Draco dan membalas ciuman Draco. Draco dengan sengaja membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Harry masuk. Pertarungan lidahpun dimulai, tak disangka lidah Harry menang. Draco membiarkan Harry mendominasi mulutnya. Membelai seluruh rongga mulut Draco dan membuat Draco mengerang.

Karena kebutuhan udara untuk bernapas, dengan berat hati Harry melepaskan bibir Draco.

"I love you, Draco," kata Harry setelah mengisi paru-parunya.

"Same here, Harry," jawab Draco tersenyum, napasnya masih terengah. Dia berusaha menenangkan paru-parunya dengan bernapas dalam-dalam. "Lama sekali kau menyadari perasaanku," lanjutnya.

"Tidak, aku sudah lama mengetahui perasaanmu, aku hanya sedang menggodamu," jawab Harry.

"Tega sekali kau," kata Draco sambil memukul pelan kepala Harry.

Harry kemudian mendorong Draco, dan membuat Draco jatuh di tempat tidur. Posisi sekarang adalah Draco terbaring pasrah di bawah Harry yang tengah menindihnya.

Mengerti arti tatapan Harry, Draco membiarkan Harry kembali menciumnya. Namun kali ini ciuman itu terasa lebih panas dan dalam, karena Harry menuntut sesuatu. Tangan Harry beraksi, sekarang tangannya sudah berada di balik kemeja Draco. Membelai kulit putih Draco yang terasa lembut ditangannya. Tangan Harry menemukan sebuah titik di dada Draco, kemudian dibelainya titik itu, membuat Draco mengerang keras dalam ciuman mereka.

Tiba-tiba pintu diketuk keras. "'Arry..." panggil suara di luar pintu membuat Harry dan Draco kaget dan langsung menghentikan kegiatannya yang kalau dilanjutkan, fic ini akan ada di rate-M.

"Huft... dasar pengganggu," kata Harry dan membuat Draco tertawa pelan di bawahnya. "Ini belum berakhir, Mr. Malfoy,"

"Coba saja, Potter!" balas Draco.

"Masuklah Teddy!" kata Harry Setelah berhasil memperbaiki penampilan mereka, supaya orang yang 'pengganggu' tadi masuk.

"'Arry, boleh Teddy tidur di sini, Teddy takut. Serigala..." kata Teddy yang hampir menangis.

"Kemarilah, Teddy, apa kau bermimpi buruk?" tanya Harry dan dijawab dengan anggukan lemah dari Teddy. "Baiklah, kau mau tidur denganku atau Draco?" lanjut Harry.

"Aku mau tidur dengan kalian," jawab Teddy lemah.

Harry meminta ppersetujuan pada Draco, dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Draco. "Baiklah," kata Harry.

Kemudian Teddy naik ke tempat tidur dibantu Harry dan berbaring di tengah-tengah. Dan dengan cepat, Teddy sudah tidur kembali.

"Kau mau langsung tidur?" tanya Harry pada Draco.

"Yeah, aku sudah mengantuk sekali," jawab Draco.

"Yeah, aku juga sudah mengantuk. G'nite Draco," kata Harry tak lupa memberikan kecupan selamat tidur pada Draco. "and I love you," lanjutnya.

"G'nite Harry, and I love you too," jawab Draco.

Kemudian mereka tidur dengan Teddy berada ditengah mereka. Tak lupa berdo'a supaya mereka bertiga bermimpi indah.

**THE END**

**A/N (Author Ngoceh)**

Akhirnya selesai juga. Mengetik Fic ditengah tugas sekolah yang segudang memang sangat susah. (anak baik jangan ditiru). Mohon maaf kalau Draco nya terlalu OOC.

Special Thanks buat kk **Aicchan** yang sudah mengijinkan saya memakai hints dari **In Autumn Breeze**. Tahu kan? Cari aja sendiri...#plak

Dan, tak lupa terima kasih juga untuk kk **Sun-T **dan **GoodMAlf **yang sudah dengan setia menanya dan meneror Kai.

Terima kasih juga untuk para reader yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca Fic abal ini. Jangan lupa ninggalin review.

**Akhir Kata**

**Thank You Very Much**

**By**

**Kaito Zephyros™**


End file.
